1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running board and, more particularly, to a luminous running board adapted to be installed on an automobile's lateral side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle (e.g., a support utility vehicle, van, etc.) with a large height is laterally provided with running boards on which passengers tread to get on or off the vehicle. For improved security of passengers getting on or off a vehicle, light-emitting devices have been installed in running boards of some vehicles. When a vehicle is parked or a car door is opened, an illuminant (consisting of light emitting diodes) in the light-emitting device is activated and directly projects upward light rays on a top of the running board which can be treaded by a passenger. However, passengers or drivers in other running cars are dazzled by glare directly projected on running boards and feel uncomfortable. Furthermore, conventional raised luminous running boards on which upward light rays are projected are not easily observed by drivers in other running cars or even collided with accidentally when an automobile with the luminous running boards installed is parked.